


storm sanctuary

by pyrality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Experimental, M/M, Relationship Study, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrality/pseuds/pyrality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Counting the years together, I dreamt of you and knew we would be together even as oceans evaporated, storms died out, and the earth crumbled beneath our feet.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	storm sanctuary

“He’s cute,” Oikawa says, and he means no harm. If Iwaizumi is happy, then he would swallow needles to see him keep smiling. “You should date him—"

"There is only you," is what Iwaizumi tells him, face red, the tips of his ears pink against his short-cropped dark hair, fingers knotted around the shoulder strap of his sports bag. He is staring at the ground with his brow furrowed and nose wrinkled, lower lip thrown out in a childish pout.

The wind gusts past them, ruffling the hems of their sports jackets along their waist and their sleeves against the heartbeats beneath the skin of their wrists.

"Iwa-chan—“ Oikawa breathes.

"You're stupid," Iwaizumi says next, abruptly, glaring at him before he pushes past, bag jamming roughly against Oikawa's side as he stalks past.

The teen doesn’t protest when Oikawa jogs up to catch up to him and he only makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Oikawa slips his fingers between his and grips his hand tightly.

(He is fourteen, bumbling through his last year of middle school together with Iwaizumi, when he realizes that maybe that the other boy feels the same way.)

 

* * *

 

Oikawa smelled like floral lotion, cherry blossoms maybe— it was a sweet, soft scent. There was the faint smell of hand sanitizer too, where Oikawa's hands were cupped against his cheeks as he kissed him.

(I'll be your sanctuary, Iwaizumi had thought as Oikawa kissed him with a gentle desperation, honest and raw.)

"So can we be together?" the brunet had asked, breathless, after he pulled away. His pale face was pink, only faintly flushed, framed from underneath by his dimples as he smiled wide and a little smug. "You kissed me back."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Iwaizumi had answered, but he curled a hand behind Oikawa's neck and pressed his nose into the curve of his shoulder. 

(He is fifteen when he decides that he'll be Oikawa's sanctuary in the midst of any storm.)

 

* * *

 

Oikawa curls his hands around his waist, nuzzling into the back of his neck from behind. “I’m cold and sleepy,” he whines, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt.

“That’s cold, dumbass!” Iwaizumi yelps, grabbing Oikawa’s wrists and shoves them away, turning to glare over his shoulder at him.

He pouts, huffing, “Well, Iwa-chan, part of being a good boyfriend is warming up your partner’s hands when they’re cold."

“I didn’t sign a contract when I dated you,” Iwaizumi gripes back, half-hearted. He takes his hands in his own and rubs at them, fingers slipping between Oikawa’s. He brings them up to his mouth, kisses the tips, and Oikawa presses his forehead to the nape of his neck, closing his eyes.

(He is sixteen when he burns it into his memory that Iwaizumi’s skin is warm, that it feels like safety, sanctuary, home.)

 

* * *

 

(If Iwaizumi had to assign a word to describe the way Oikawa made him feel, it would be “loyalty".)

"Oikawa-san knows you are one hundred percent devoted to him, but Iwa-chan, really, you have to stop teasing the younger boys," the brunet croons, equal parts teasing and smug, "Really, Iwa-chan, they are nipping at your heels like little puppies."

"What are you talking about," Iwaizumi starts to say before he remembers the way Kindaichi had flushed pretty pink when Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder after a good play, the way Kyotani's gaze lingers sometimes on him sometimes.

“Oh."

Oikawa feigns an exaggerated pout, folding his arms across his chest. “Really, Iwa-chan, please be considerate of your boyfriend!"

“You don’t need to worry about stuff like that,” he blurts out, irritated, and feels embarrassed that he got caught up in Oikawa’s ploy, because words are hardly necessary between them for things like this.

The brunet looks happy anyway though, with the barest upward slant of his mouth, and Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck and looks away to hide the flush rising to his skin.

(He is seventeen when he realizes “loyalty" is a flame that flickers in the storm but ultimately never wanes.)

 

* * *

 

"I dreamt of you," Oikawa says, and his heart thuds heavy at the flicker of movement from Iwaizumi's body, the barely audible inhale, the way his spine ripples beneath his baggy tanktop. "I dreamt it was just us at the edge of the world."

"Stop waxing poetic," Iwaizumi answers, but Oikawa can spot the upward curve of his lip from where he is behind him. 

"You know," the brunet closes his eyes, curls closer to Iwaizumi, "they say someday the oceans will completely evaporate. In millions and millions of years, there won't be oceans or storms anymore." 

"You're stupid."

"Iwa-chan, I am trying to be _romantic,_ ” Oikawa tsks, breathless from trying to hold himself back from laughing aloud, “Romance really is dead—"

"I already know how you feel." Iwaizumi tucks his face against the pillow and Oikawa can see the beginnings of a rising flush beneath the other teen's tan skin. "In millions of years, we'll still be together. In many future lives. So your point is stupid; it doesn't matter—" He takes a breath. “—we're always together. Until the end of the line. So shut up and sleep already." 

“Wow,” Oikawa breathes, reverent. He catches himself, grinning as he rubs at Iwaizumi’s hip. "Iwa-chan, you're sweet. You should become a poet—"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Okaaaay, good night, Hajime."

“Good night, Tooru."

(They are eighteen when they figure out that sanctuary is devotion and devotion is forever.)


End file.
